


【吉莱】白日美人

by Marty712



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Multi, 吉莱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marty712/pseuds/Marty712
Summary: 预警⚠️：双性天使娇妻莱凯撒用身体征服世界，但唯独对心爱的人十分纯情设定是电影《白日美人》的梗pwp废料又来了
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 10





	【吉莱】白日美人

吉莱都是和平年代从军队退役的贵族。  
双性天使娇妻莱  
通篇粗鄙之语  
没剧情pwp，一发完

单纯的吉尔菲艾斯无论如何都没想到他进的这个剧场居然是个情色派对的现场。  
他和在军校认识的莱因哈特刚刚秘密成婚，但他们之间虽然浓情蜜意，莱因哈特却像一个高洁的天使般，从来没有在肉体上与他有逾越的行为。他虽然日夜肖想，却不舍得违背爱人的意愿与他交欢，因此两人迟迟没有体验过情欲的感觉。  
昨晚吉尔菲艾斯回来得很晚，莱因哈特似乎有些生气，今天故意在他面前摔门而去，委屈的眼神不由得让他心头一软，追了出去。  
莱因哈特知道他在跟踪，使出了吃奶的本领七拐八弯，把兵法和战略论都给用上了，终于是把他给甩掉了。  
吉尔菲艾斯四处打听，最后锁定了一个小剧场，那门口的女招待羞答答地说，刚刚确实有一个气鼓鼓的金发美少年进入了这里，而且这个人每周都来。  
结果这个地方竟是个妓院，由小剧场的舞台展出各色美人的身体，再由出价最高的客人买下他或她的一夜。  
吉尔菲艾斯原本不太相信莱因哈特会来这种地方，但听女招待的描述又觉得那样好听的形容除了莱因哈特不做第二人想。剧场不大，他在乌泱泱的嫖客之间不断地寻找，却没有看见那熟悉的身段和金发。  
正在焦急之时，观众们开始骚动，想要挤到前排的人们把吉尔菲艾斯推来推去。他不禁停下了思绪往台上看了一眼，这时他的耳朵也把主持人的话给听了去。  
“是百年难得一见的美人哦，而且同时具有男性和女性的美丽。”  
他不禁抬头往台上看去。  
台上是一个被黑色布条蒙住双眼的美人，他皮肤的颜色和莱因哈特一样白，金色的长卷发也是同样的颜色，被粉色的缎带扎在脑后，双唇抹了口红，艳丽得令人垂涎。更重要的是，那少年的身形也和莱因哈特极为相似，吉尔菲艾斯几乎可以确定这就是他新婚的妻子。  
但更令他震惊的是金发美人慢慢仰起脖子，脱去丝质睡袍的一刻。  
美人是拥有两套完整的性器官的，他一瞬间想到了传说里本身没有性别的天使。美人的两套性器都不大，反而生得十分秀气，他从没有想过这些器官能在同一个人身上并存而不显得丑陋。他注意到美人背上有细细的勒痕，而看客都开始纷纷议论，对于这位美人穿着衣服的时候是什么身份，是个男人还是个女人，众人窃窃私语，一时难以下出定论。同时也有人开下流的玩笑，如美人在自渎时会不会使自己怀孕之类。  
吉尔菲艾斯开始怀疑了，他有些难以置信自己的妻子在军校度过的漫长岁月中竟然没有一次暴露出这秘密，即使是最亲近的他也一样一无所知。他们曾经手牵着手躺在草地上，也曾经在月光下拥抱，交换一个浅尝辄止的吻，在他的印象中，莱因哈特是个柔软的少年，从没有在他面前表露出这样香艳柔情的触感。但如果这不是莱因哈特，这柔软的金发，雪白的皮肤和艳丽的脸颊，作为丈夫的他难道还会认错？

台上的美人没有做过多的表演，只是侧过身去，手伸进那个引人遐想的地方。台下的人看不见全貌，只听见美人轻轻的喘起来，台下就像沸腾一般炸开了锅。

只听得主持一番败兴的说辞，是要开始美人初夜的拍卖了。吉尔菲艾斯又疑又气，决心无论如何都要出高价买下来。即使认错了人，说不定那位美人只是个急需用钱的陌生人，那也算是做了一回慈善。

出手阔绰的吉尔菲艾斯拥有了美人的初夜，一切顺理成章。美人被带了下去声称是要做一些准备，而吉尔菲艾斯则被引往了小剧场顶层的房间，在房间门口接到了女招待这样的提示：  
“这位美人出身纯洁高贵，所以即使是买下他初夜的人，也不可以看他的全脸。如果被发现您曾经取下过他脸上的布条，我们有权拒绝您再次进入此地。”  
吉尔菲艾斯应下此事，推开了房间的门。

没有一点声音，他的美人安静地侧躺在床上，身上都是他熟悉的香味。他看到那金发，想要肯定那就是莱因哈特，但美人的眼睛还是被黑色布条蒙着，遮住了一半好看的容貌。红色的软绳把他的双手绑缚在头顶，再往下绕过脖子，把他从来没看过的，雪白的酥胸勒出好看的形状，再延伸到下体附近，被腿遮住，怎不引人遐想，想粗暴地掰开他的双腿一探究竟。  
那纤细的腰身和挺翘的臀的形状他也是熟悉的，准确地说他是熟悉白色紧身军裤包裹着它们的样子。而现在金发美人一丝不挂，下体的附近还被软绳缠绕，他摩擦着软绳，因为这禁锢和羞耻的感觉而变得更兴奋，这非同一般的旖旎景象吉尔菲艾斯还从来没有见过。  
他心狂跳得厉害，下身也早已有了反应。想喊一声莱因哈特的名字，怕他答应，又怕他不答应。他是如此纵容这个金发尤物，以至于在妓院遇到了他，心中都没有任何怨言，相反地，看到那美丽的肉体，他觉得台下的任何肮脏的目光都无法将他玷污。

或许是察觉到体内隐秘的冲动，吉尔菲艾斯没有开口，抬起金发美人的下巴，以完全不同于以往的方式，和他激烈地亲吻。以往他们的吻是温柔的，饱含信任和爱意，他们都没有接过仅仅被情欲驱动的这样一个吻。  
莱因哈特也从来没有过这样的吻，尽管他每周都来卖“初夜”，却没有一个人像真正的初夜对象一样饱含情欲和爱意地吻他。那些裙下之臣们更热衷于吮吸他的酥胸或者下体，而放这张姣好的嘴唇吐出些淫词艳语来。  
他无师自通地发出一些软糯的娇吟，通过这个吻，他的肉体已经接受了这人，这肉体充满侵略性，比他原先征服的那些人都更好。他其实不是个安分的人，和平年代让他的躁动无处安放，于是他满足于炫耀自己的身体，满足于用自己深不见底的欲望将别人吞噬，别人看似得到了他，实际上却又得不到他，最后只能对他缴械投降，臣服在他的脚下。

不过，吉尔菲艾斯没有太过流连于他的唇舌，他并没有享受多久就将他放开，然后传来解皮带的声音，美人整个人被压住。  
莱因哈特感到他身上这个人的气味和他的丈夫很像，但正因为如此却让他倍感刺激和羞耻。他的吉尔菲艾斯总是对他温柔忠诚，吉尔菲艾斯怎么可能来妓院呢？他的吉尔菲艾斯是对他最温柔的人，他热衷于用肉体征服他人，却不屑于把这一套用于自己最爱的丈夫，只有他，只有他是不同的。如果他和吉尔菲艾斯做……想到这里他有些羞红了脸。他要和吉尔菲艾斯一起享受有情的性，而不是只有欲的性。但他习惯了征服的身体能学会这些吗？

身上人挑逗之余不失粗暴，舔着他的脖颈，又急不可耐地将他挺翘的乳肉拢在手中揉捻。莱因哈特感到一阵欢愉，他可以在这个不掌握他任何社会关系，仅仅是迷恋他身体的男人面前展现出淫荡的一面。男人很快就口手并用，极为敏感的莱因哈特很快就忍耐不住，红艳的双唇张开，勾人的气音渐渐溢出。  
莱因哈特早就硬了，但是他那秀气的玉茎和抵在他身下的器物相比根本算不得什么，他感受得到那东西的欲望，隔着布料在他湿润的花穴入口不断地摩蹭，使他那里流出更多的淫水。

相比来时的纠结，在完全沦陷于美人温柔乡的一刻，吉尔菲艾斯已经释怀了，他非常期待以这种极为香艳的方式享用自己的新婚妻子，特别是莱因哈特似乎还沉浸在偷情的快感之中。  
现在的情境似乎诱使着他从平日里柔情蜜意的相处模式中暂时退出，他的主君，他的天使，正在允许他粗暴地将掩藏得很好的欲望发泄在对方身上。  
吉尔菲艾斯埋首在美人胸前，很惊喜的发现莱因哈特的身体极其敏感，光是嫩乳被舔舐吮吸，腰身被轻抚就已经令他颤抖娇喘不已。他又分开金发美人的双腿，找到翕动着的花穴，用唇舌逗弄美人的花蕊，得到美人近乎狂乱的媚叫。他刚用手碰了一下美人的前端，美人的两个器官就同时高潮了。  
他没有解开莱因哈特，莱因哈特被束缚的样子让他觉得十分淫靡，恨不得把眼珠子黏到他身上去。微微潮红的身体，射在自己身上的白浊和红色的软绳相衬，是一番极为催情的场景。他的手指伸进花穴内，那里已然十分的湿润软热，美人慢慢吐出娇柔的气音，那吞吐着他手指的穴仿佛是在邀请。他换了身下早已硬起来的物事慢慢顶入，霎时被温暖湿润的地方包裹，那感觉自是如登极乐。  
美人感受到侵入，又倒吸一口气，似是欢愉中夹杂着痛苦，他有种在强奸莱因哈特的错觉，想到当下情形，浑然不知来人是谁的莱因哈特，怕是真的以为自己正在被人奸淫。他用唇和手爱抚美人的嫩乳和前端，使他适应自己的顶撞。  
吉尔菲艾斯极为野蛮地压着被蒙眼的莱因哈特，欲望肆无忌惮地在他体内冲撞，他的胸脯压着美人颤抖的酥胸，和那作恶的软绳一起把它们压得饱胀。他刚想去捉住美人香软的唇舌，却发现他被顶得发不出几个完整的音节，却在断断续续喊着谁的名字。  
通过口型他一眼就看得出来。  
那是他的名字，吉尔菲艾斯。  
他去吻莱因哈特，把他喊的那几个音节连同那桃红娇软的唇舌一起吃进嘴里。  
慢慢地，吉尔菲艾斯感觉到他反复的进出使莱因哈特的花穴不断流出爱液，那里贪婪地吮吸着他的炙热，美人挺翘秀气的双乳在他口中和手中跳动。莱因哈特也不再压抑情动的声音，白皙的身体颤抖着，叫声淫靡勾人，吉尔菲艾斯肯定门外就已经听得到了，这时候让他更有占有身下人的感觉，任凭他人再怎么垂涎，也只有他一人能够感受莱因哈特湿润温软的触感。  
“再深一点，再重些……这是命令…！”  
莱因哈特很少对他这样发号施令，但是在军队时如此对待部下已经是他司空见惯的事情。只是他从来没有见过他用欲求不满的声音讲这种话。  
他一边发了狂一般地顶撞莱因哈特，一边故意压低了声音，说着谨遵您的命令。他很快找到了美人的敏感点，不断地抽插研磨。美人一边难耐地娇喘，耸立在空气中的湿润双峰被他顶得一颤一颤，美人还要难耐地把它们往他嘴里送。他发现莱因哈特能很快地用花穴高潮，还是连续高潮，他便一直去逗弄美人的敏感点，好教他不断地吐出淫液，胡言乱语地享受着他的操弄。  
他射在了莱因哈特里面，莱因哈特除了高潮时的微微痉挛，并没有太大的反应。卷曲的金色长发散乱地铺在枕头上，红唇微张，他十分想拿起布条一看，看看他碧蓝色的眼睛有没有被他操得失了焦。  
吉尔菲艾斯发现莱因哈特的前面还硬着，突然想到自己在新婚之夜前特意去学习了男子之间的行房之道，只是后来被莱因哈特一脸纯情地拒绝，他对着那双美丽的眼睛说不了半个不字，这事便这么不了了之了。  
只是吉尔菲艾斯做梦也没有想到莱因哈特不仅是双性，还是这么淫荡的体质，像妖精一般榨取着他的精气。他想着补偿他的新婚之夜，便抱着莱因哈特翻了个身，将莱因哈特背对着他抱在身上，用手指去扩张他的后穴。  
没想到莱因哈特后面的穴也是湿软的，显然是早早就做好了准备，他如在书本里学到的那样将手伸进一点按摩，怀里的美人就又发出令人脸红心跳的喘息。他将美人的腰稍微抬起一点，然后将他桎梏在自己身上，一插到底。  
这个姿势的好处就是美人会因为大部分身体暴露在空气中而感到难耐和羞耻，而吉尔菲艾斯的挺动也变得十分容易，由于地心引力的原因，莱因哈特像是被钉在了他身体上一般，紧致湿热的谷道绞着他，他感受到与方才不同的快意。只有进入那里才会再度提醒他，此刻在他身上娇喘的这个人是那个骄傲的美少年莱因哈特，他的发小，他的挚友，他的妻子。  
而对莱因哈特而言，这是他的奸淫对象。  
他该天生就是淫荡的，不然生这副冠绝古今的容貌，这副欲求不满的身子做什么？他合该用它去征服宇宙。  
莱因哈特感觉身体紧绷，软绳禁锢住他的身体，研磨着他所有的敏感部位，身下人的顶弄让他感觉如一叶小舟在海里浮浮沉沉，这身不由己的感觉让他十分兴奋。双手虽然被绑，他还是努力摸到了前端，吉尔菲艾斯的双手蹂躏着他的雪乳，他就暗自把手伸到下面自渎了起来。  
他没有太多话，因为这位客人让他很满意，他被填得很满。可以的话他甚至想不收钱，或者倒贴钱让那人来满足自己的淫欲。莱因哈特又使用娴熟的手法让自己连续高潮，意图再让在他身下的男人射在他体内。  
但那人非但没有射，性器还在他体内涨大了一圈，他瘫软在那人身上，闭着眼度过属于男性的贤者时间。  
但就连这都被吉尔菲艾斯察觉到了，红发青年感觉到莱因哈特进入了不耐期，便不辞辛劳地退出，又将他整个儿翻过来，以后入的姿态插入了他淌着水的花穴。  
美人被完全压在身下，事实上此时他已经被干得魂飞天外，全身上下都是湿润的爱欲痕迹，饱满白皙的乳房被吮得艳红，被顶撞时带来的摇动和拉扯满足着他羞耻的快感，挺立的茱萸附近满是亲吻留下的红痕。他的身体快要承受不住灭顶的快感，又被完全压着动弹不得，只能抓着床单发出淫媚的尖叫。  
如此捣弄一会，两人都香汗淋漓气喘吁吁，莱因哈特漂亮的身体一会儿就绷紧了，吉尔菲艾斯也不想太早地射给他，于是就将他的双手解开，抱到自己身上，掐着他的腰插了进去，然后坏心眼地躺下让他自己动。  
金发美人手足无措地承受了他的再次插入，双手自由的感觉让他并不是很习惯，无法视物让他的触觉又加倍敏感，让他感觉他全靠那淫浪的嫩穴裹住体内的东西来支撑身体，那灼热的巨物又卡在他体内不动，让他十分难耐。  
他双手摸到了吉尔菲艾斯的腹肌，轻轻地借了一点力，让发软的两腿在男人身体两侧找到支撑点，便试着自己摆动腰部，将肉刃吞到最深。  
吉尔菲艾斯看到他撑在自己身上动作，躺着的角度刚好可以看见雪白的两臂之间颤动的酥胸。他绑头发的丝带掉了，卷曲的金色长发散落下来，扫过艳红的乳尖，他发出一声难耐的轻喘。吉尔菲艾斯伸出手，更加用力地爱抚柔软的雪团，抓揉的动作激得莱因哈特又一次夹紧了吉尔菲艾斯，淫叫着射出来。不知又颠簸了多久，吉尔菲艾斯才交代在他体内。  
客人在事后还抱着他温存，这对于莱因哈特来说已经不是第一次，但是为他清理和擦拭的还是第一个，他更加志得意满地确信，这个男人是被他彻底的征服了。  
他鬼使神差地把蒙眼的布条掀起来一些，想看看这个人的容貌，入目一团火红色的头发却让他如堕冰窟。  
他视为生命的一半的爱人，他却刚刚用对待猎物的方式把他给奸淫了。  
他拿下布条，却不敢动了，直直地盯着吉尔菲艾斯，用颤抖的声音喊他的名字，眼里滑落珍珠般的两行泪。  
红发青年抬头，看到那双熟悉的冰蓝色的漂亮眼睛，他喊莱因哈特，舔去他的泪水，再度把他拥入怀中，吮吸他的唇舌。  
“我爱你的全部，莱因哈特大人。”

END  
后记：莱莱会去卖也是因为想发泄躁动的征服欲+希望被粗暴对待而觉得欲求不满，吉吉通过这件事理解了妻子的xp，从此夫妻生活更和谐了（x虽然偶尔也会玩一下妓女与嫖客的戏码。


End file.
